


baby i'll let you see (through my eyes)

by irish_gold



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, blind!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He enjoys it all. Enjoys the sound of the fair. Enjoys the rush he feels every time he’s at the peak top of the ride, enjoys the way Zayn’s hand fits in his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby i'll let you see (through my eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> this should have been longer, i apologise for the shortness of this. enjoy. xx

‘What does it look like? Tell me. I want to know.’ Liam whispers in Zayn’s ear. He can hear the rustling of leaves, the heavy footsteps of children running around and hear their child like screams of excitement and  _he wants to see it._ Wants to see the colour that surrounds him, wants to see the way the little kids face lights up when they smile. And—

_He just wants to see._

 

Zayn is quiet for a minute, his eyes wandering around the scene in front of him, he guides Liam around the park avoiding the large crowds as best as he could because he knew just how much Liam hated being in crowded places. He holds Liam’s hand tightly before saying, ‘It’s beautiful, Li. Bright lights everywhere.  Everything—it’s all just so beautiful. Everyone’s smiling…’ He trails off.

 

He wants to describe it all to Liam, wants to tell him just how bright the light shines from above them, wants to tell Liam just how happy the kids looking running around, wants to tell Liam just how  _breath taking_ everything is. ‘It’s so beautiful Li.’

 

Liam quiets down beside him, a sad smile across his lips, ‘Tell me more Zee.’ He says quietly.

 

‘Oh Li, you would have loved to see all this. There’s colours everywhere, pink, red, blue—so many rides too! And there huge, Liam! There are some rides that look so tall and big! Oh and the candy floss looks so good.’ Zayn looks around his eyes wide and staring at everything and anything his gaze caught.

 

He’s grinning wide and gleeful, he feels like a child again.

 

Feels like a six year old again; he’s looking at everything with amazement and a childlike wonder, and.

 

Liam squeezes Zayn’s hand and says, ‘I can tell.’

 

He doesn’t say more because he doesn’t know what to say; instead he lets himself be dragged around the park pulled to different stalls, pushed into different rides, by Zayn.

 

He enjoys it all. Enjoys the sound of the fair. Enjoys the rush he feels every time he’s at the peak top of the ride, enjoys the way Zayn’s hand fits in his.

 

For a moment Liam forgets that h _e isn’t normal_

 

Forgets  _he’s different._

___


End file.
